The battle of one
by Dr.Cr.Meter
Summary: story about a boy who can change into aliens.


"What are you doing here?" "Isn't it clear? I sent for you Zero." "Why did you?" "Because your Omnichip is valuable to us." Zero and lightning storm are talking about what happened to Zero's alien watch. Before Zero got the watch he was known as Tim Frost. He wore a black with red center stripe t-shirt and blue jeans. One day, Tim was at school having a normal day. When he got out of school, he decided to walk instead of taking the bus. Half way to his house, he notices a shooting star. As he stopped to look at it, it suddenly turned straight for him. The star rapidly comes down and crashes into him. Tim thought he was dead, but sits up and checks himself. He is relieved and looks over to see a pile of black green goop like stuff. It crawls over to Tim and latched on to his right arm. He freaks out and starts feeling like he's being shocked, and passes out. While passed out he has a vision of all these aliens and people. He briefly wakes up to see he's in a lab, and passes out again.

"Ready to begin the examination, doctor?" "Yes, let's see what that watch has to offer." The strange men are trying to get the Omnitrix off of Tim's arm. They use every tool and don't even scratch it. Tim wakes and kind of sees what's going on. The scientists notice and stop. They ask, "Who are you?" "Tim Frost." "Do you realize what you have on your arm?" "Yes I do and I know how much you want it." Tim then changes into an alien, (he has no clue about), and uses it like he's always been that alien. Tim blasts a hole out of the wall and runs off. He then swaps to an alien with super speed and runs. Tim gets far enough and swaps back to himself. "What happened to me?" Tim then lies down somewhere to relax, and ends up falling asleep.

"Tim Frost, where on earth have you been all night?" "I was out and stayed at my friends." The dad notices the watch and leaves to call someone. "Hey dear, can you come here for a sec?" Tim gets sent up to his room but waits in the haul to listen to them. "He has the watch, he can't stay." "No, how did it happen, was that the asteroid last night?" "I'm afraid so, he needs to go and train with the trappers." Tim hears and understands everything their saying, but is confused why. He goes to his room and packs up. His parents walk in and see Tim packing his stuff. "I heard everything you guys said, and understand what to do." Tim then swaps to an alien of his choice to show how much he knows. The alien he chose was the one with blasting hands. A light forest green alien with big mallet sized hands that can turn to a blaster and back, a wolf human like head and big muscles, muscular human bear body, black pants with biker boots. Tim chose the name Zero for him and blast for the alien.

"Well hi there, didn't expect you three to be here? That's a cool watch you got there Tim." "Dad, he knows already." They get to talking and Zero turns into speedy. Speedy looks like a lizard humanoid with balls on his feet, sharp fingers that turn into a daggers and fists, ocean blue in a brown jump suit, lizard tail with stripes and round helmet head with retractable lens. "He didn't even touch the Omnitrix." Zero then explains what happened to him. Grandpa Bill was surprised and led Zero to the base. "So that hole trapping business was just a cover up?" "Yep, didn't want anyone to find out and put us in jail or take it for their own use." Zero and Bill talked about the Omnitrix. Bill then led Zero to a chamber wear Zero put his right arm in a device. It was going to scan the watch but something back fired. Zero was getting shocked and passed out. Zero had another vision, it was about the watch this time. He wakes up lying on a table and notices the watch is gone. "Where's the watch at?" "It um, crawled up into your brain and turned into a chip." Zero sees the x-rays and closes his eyes. He figured out what the vision was. It was about him having full access to the Omnitrix. (Now known as the Omnichip) Zero also knows that every alien he has is multiplied because the Omnichip had copied all of them and turned them into their own form of every species.

The next morning, Zero is brought to the practice room. "This is where you are going to practice with your aliens. The first test is for fire types." A green screen then emerges from Zeros eyes. He knows what is happening and looks at all the fire types. He chooses five to work with. He then turns into Flame. This alien looks like black lava, his hands feet and head are bare magma on fire. Several rocks are then shot at him and Flame shoots fire balls from his palm and they incinerate. One of them he grabs, (as he dodges it), and forms it into a board and rides it. Then, in a blink of an eye, he turns into Firespit. Firespit is small lava alien with a long tongue that swallows anything whole and spits out fire. Zero goes through the five aliens and is finished.

The next morning, Zero is going to combine aliens and see how they would work in a fight. He is going to start off with combining two aliens. He chose Speedy and Blast. A dark ocean blue, blank lizard tail, muscular body, human lizard head, balls on his feet, mid forest green pants and shirt, small sharp mallet hands that turn into blasters, daggers and hammers. He called him, Quick hit. Quick hit did some training and practiced all his abilities on rocks and stones. He then changed back into Zero and said, "What's next?" Bill was impressed and gave Zero the day off. Zero left the base and went to a movie theater. Afterwards, he went to go grab a bite. Zero kept a watch on him so Bill could call him. Zero chilled the entire day and went back to the base later in the day.

"Red alert, red alert, we have an escaped fugitive on the loose." Zero heard and headed for the containment area. As he got there, he saw it was trembler. A tall yellow drill fisted beast that puts holes in everything. He turned into Speedy and landed some hits to knock him back into the sell. He had some issues and wrapped him up to control him better. After he was contained, Speedy changed into trembler. "The Omnichip did it I swear." Zero figured out that every alien he fights, he will then turn into. This trembler looked different. Tall dark yellow, hammer/drill fists, wide skinny alien face with no mouth, bear body with no muscle details, makes earthquakes, no clothes. Zero called him, Shake. Shake then went to the training room to practice. He punched every object into little bits. Shake changes to Zero and heads out.

"Today, you are going to work with water types." "From now on, you are going to come here every day and train, unless I say otherwise. Starting tomorrow, you will work with an alien for ten minutes and go to the next with the same time." Zero understands and picks five water aliens. The first one he chose looked like a human bear mix, light blue, a part of his body was like a hood on his head, no clothes, his back has a big black patch, shoots boiling water cannons from his palm and makes steaming water whips. Steam was the name he gave it. After going through the aliens, Bill told him that every other day, he is going to work with five aliens of the same category. Like strength, flight, smart, duplicates, all the categories possible.

"Well I think it is about time I set you up with a partner." "A partner?" "Yes, his name is, Luxor." "Why do I need a partner?" "Because you are now allowed to go out on your own without supervision unless I say otherwise." "Damn, ok, well tell me about him then?" "I am a weapons specialist, know every alien plus their strengths and weaknesses." "Ok, he qualifies, but let's fight first." Zero turned into Blast and the fight commenced. Blast then went charging at Luxor. Luxor changed weapons and Blast stopped. Luxor took aim and missed. Blast had changed to speedy and punched Luxor giving him no chance to swap weapons. He stopped and looked at Luxor. "How did you escape my shot?" "It was simple when I saw your weapon change." Luxor fights some more, but Zero punches him every time and stops the fight. Luxor put his weapon away and shakes Zero's hand. He left and did a back ground check on Zero. "Oh, no wonder I couldn't stop him today."

"Zero, I challenge you to a dual." Luxor walked into the training room and Zero stopped. He looks over and sees Luxor with a different gun. It was Luxor's newest invention. Luxor made a gun that can scan and turn into the right gun to beat that alien. Zero turned into Speedy and ran up to him. Stopped inches from him and said, "Hope you can do better." Speedy then ran back and gave Luxor a chance to get ready. He shot a missile and Speedy ran in circles. A big explosion happened and it went silent. Shake ran up and hit Luxor up in the air. "How did you do it?" "I changed to shake before impact." "Well I have a trick to." Luxor pulled the trigger and knocked Shake down. There was a big cloud of smoke. Luxor looked and saw nothing. He backed up and looked around. Shake had changed to Webslinger. Webslinger is a black monkey with white highlights and six arms. Four eyes, can climb like a spider and shoot webs from his palms, mouth, and tail. Webslinger shoots some webs and jumps on Luxor. He then takes his gun and sticks it to the ceiling. He backs up and changes back to zero. Luxor lands a punch and throws him at the wall. Luckily, Zero knows every martial arts move, and fights back.

"You fight pretty good for a boy." "Thanks, and you aren't so bad yourself." Luxor and Zero relaxed and shook hands. They made it a draw. Zero gets Luxor's gun and hands it to him. They both head back to their rooms. Zero was meditating to learning more on aliens. Luxor was finding more information on Zero. He had figured out a way to just maybe finally defeat Zero. Zero was then interrupted by Luxor. "Can I help you?" "I want to fight you." "Look I understand you want to beat me, but it is not going to happen." "But this time I know I can win." "Look, you're a good fighter, but I'm kinda busy here ok." Luxor then tries to punch Zero. He actually hits him and steps back. "Ok, fine, hope you can win this time." They step into the arena and get started. He changes to Speedy and runs. Luxor shoots a missile and hits him. Speedy then changes to fire spit, Bill noticed and activated the obstacle course. Fire spit gobbled up whatever was thrown at him and shot back. Luxor was in trouble but waan't afraid. He then took his gun and shot water at him. Fire spit drank and gobbled rocks. Luxor stops and fire spit kneels down. "Bad move there." Fire spit then shoots fiery cement. He gets direct hits and turns to steam to cool the fire and harden it. He then turns to quick hit and punches him trough the wall. "Now, don't ever try and start a fight out of the arena again." Zero leaves for his room and meditates again. Luxor gets up, (sore), and goes to his room.

Knock knock knock. "Come in." "Hey Zero, um, I'm sorry for trying to pick a fight earlier." "Not a big deal, I'm sorry for punching you trough the wall." "Ya that was some punch. Um, but so I was wondering if we could maybe fight?" Zero turned into a new alien. It was an orange tiger humanoid, very muscular, black with white stripes on his back, shoulders, legs and arms, metal insides, four wolverine claws that go in and out his knuckles, he also has a bit of a temper he named him, Raph attack. "You wanna go, let's go." Luxor ran and was getting chased by Raph attack. Luxor got a chance and took a shot. Raph attack grabbed the grenade and threw it back. As he's running, he punches Luxor after the grenade explodes. "Get up you son of a bitch." Luxor threw some punches and made Raph attack really mad. Raph attack then uses his claws and scratches Luxor. Bill saw and went in and trapped Raph attack. He then shot a dart and Raph attack turned to Zero. "What happened Luxor?" "All I did was ask him to fight and he turns into that."

Zero woke up groggy and looked around. "I told him I didn't want to fight." Zero went and grabbed breakfast. Everyone was looking at him and said nothing. "Hey, where's Luxor?" "He's in the hospital." Zero dropped his food and took off as speedy. He gets to the hospital and changes back to walk in. "Oh my god, please tell me he's ok?" "He'll be just fine, he needs some rest." Zero left and went to his room. He was meditating and controlling Raph attack. Zero then heard the red alert go off. He ran down to cell block 7. He saw it was the tiger alien. He then turns into blast but something happens and turns into Raph attack. Raph attack then fights Zero in his head and passes out. Raph attack and Zero continued to fight. "What are you doing Raph attack?" I am taking this body and the chip for myself." Zero then changes to quick hit and attacks. They both keep fighting until, the most powerful alien in all the aliens shows up. A tall pitch black human with glowing white eyes. Zero named him, Synestro. Synestro touched Zero's and Raph attack's heads and it went white. Zero woke up in his head and saw that Synestro and Raph attack were gone. "I have control again." Raph attack then woke up and helped out with the alien. Raph attack was much more calm and was punching the tiger alien left and right. Finally, he did an upper cut and knocks him back in the cell. He changes back to Zero and says, "I have control again." Bill on the other hand wasn't quite sure.

"Hey, is this going to hurt?" "It may." Zero was lying down on a table and a beam was going over him. His head starts hurting like crazy and passes out. He wakes up the next morning and notices something. His head feels normal and there's nothing on his wrist. Zero ran up to the lab and asked, "What happened last night?" "What do you mean?" Zero was then explaining that the Omnichip was not in his head. They then did ex-rays and saw nothing. Zero was about to walk out and someone screamed. He looked back and saw an alien. Him and the alien looked straight in the eyes, Zero knew what happened. "The Omnichip oozed out of my head and turned into this alien pet, and is mine." "Um, so how are you able to change into an alien?" "The Omnichip is in my blood." Zero turned into Synestro to prove it.

"Wow, it feels good to be out of that base." Luxor, Zero and his pet, (Benny), were in town for a stroll. They were in a store and everyone was looking at him funny. He just kept walking and was buying some stuff. Zero was minding his own business when a man walked up to him. "Please can you help me?" "What is the situation?" "Some alien took my wife." Zero went into action and turned to Benny to track. As Zero followed, Benny found the alien. Zero turned into Raph attack and asked for the girl. The alien, (Bones), was refusing. So Zero turned into his version of Bones. Gray, muscular bones, red and black pirate outfit, very smart, able to fall apart and turn into anything. Zero called him white pirate. Bones stopped and looked. "Here you go, sorry." He turned back and escorted the lady back to the store.

"What was that all about?" "Not sure, but the lady is safe." Luxor and Zero head out with what they bought. Then three aliens attacked them. One of them was the bony one he scared earlier. The other two were different ones. Benny turned into Fourth strength. An alien with four big muscle arms, two yellow glowing eyes, dark green, black pants and tank top, and the ability to grow two extra arms. Fourth strength was going against an alligator looking thing. Zero turned into an odd alien. A red and black vertical striped suit, that looked like an invisible man wearing it. It had black shoes, matching gloves, a red hat, it could turn invisible, and spit sticky goo. The suit was very stretchy and, when it got punched, it's like going through it but really it flexes. And, if it got mad, a man with a black mask with glowing red eyes appeared, the suit stretched and ripped, and got really big in muscle and height. It was like a walking tower. Zero named him big suit. Big suit turned and faced a man rooster alien. And Luxor aimed at Bones. "What are you doing trying to pick a fight with us?" "We were hired to capture you." "By who?" "Come with us and find out." "Ok, I'll go peacefully." Everyone was confused except for Fourth strength. He changed back to Benny and Big suit changed to Zero. Luxor yelled at them and asked if they were crazy. "Yes, yes we are." The bad guys cuffed the two and Luxor went running. Zero and Benny got in the ship. Luxor went back to try and get help.

"Hey um, Can I do something with my aliens real quick?" "Why should we?" "Hey, he did come willingly." So they go down and stop at a little park. Zero was escorted out and unchained. "Ok, so I want you three and Benny to gain up on me to practice with a combination or two." Zero then turn into a combination of Fourth strength and fire spit. It was the body of Fourth strength, red pants and tank top, forest green, entire body on fire, fire red colored eyes, tongue of fire spit and shoots fire from his mouth and palms. He called him Fire Strength. The four attack and don't stand a chance. They get thrown and fire strength swaps to a combination of Raph attack and fourth strength called Punch. It was fourth strengths body with four orange eyes, six arms, Raph's black fur and his white stripes, metal insides, and two claws in each hand, in the spaces between his knuckles, leaving the middle space alone. They see and attack. Once again, they are beaten. They all get back on the ship and head for the base.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Zero was getting on the good side to find out quicker who the boss is. They pulled in and got out. Zero and Benny were escorted to a room and sat on a chair. "I've been expecting you." "Just exactly who are you?" The guy turned and Zero was shocked. "You can't have it you piece of shit." "Oh I intend on getting it one way or another." Some goons tied up Zero and put Benny in a cage. Benny was going to do something but Zero said no. Zero was knocked out and put on a table. While he was still sleeping, they x-rayed him to find the exact location of the chip. "Sir, it's not here." "What do you mean, it's not there?" He looked and saw nothing. "What the hell?" Zero woke up and said "Ha ha." "You'll never find it." "This also means you can't go alien." Zero got up and turned into big suit. He then yelled, "Mega form.", and got bigger. Him and Lightning storm were fighting. Benny escaped and turned into fourth strength. Fourth strength was fighting through goons to try and help out Zero. While big suit was fighting he then turns into Allagore. A knew alien that is like a giant walking alligator, with big sharp claws, strong flexi tail that can stretch 20 feet, red and big and muscular. Allagore was wrapping up lightning storm and beating the living shit out of him. Allagore then changes to a tall buff rooster, sharp talons and claws, black fur, sharp quick eyes for slow motion affect, named him crow. Crow was slicing and kicking lightning storm. Crow was almost done and got kicked. Lightning storm was fighting back. Crow then turns into his version of lightning storm. A lightning bolt in the shape of a human. Before Storm could do anything, Fourth strength came and assisted. They did one final hit together and knocked Lightning storm out.

Zero and Benny got a ship and travel back to base with Lightning Storm captured. "Here he is, you guys can throw him in." "You guys brought him in. How could we ever repay you guys?" "I want to swap places with Luxor."

The End?


End file.
